


Neck And Neck

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance Disneyland AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Idiots in Love, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Rivals to Lovers, disneyland au, disneyworld au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: Keith and Lance are known for their stupid competitions they challenge each other to everyday. Who gets the most tips? Who can serve the most children? Who is the best employee - Shiro is yet to reward that.But today, things take a slightly different turn. First one to get a customer's phone number. Lance thinks this will be easy peasy lemon squeezy. Things don't exactly go to plan...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Disneyland AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Neck And Neck

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first of a few disneyworld fics i have planned - subscribe/bookmark this series for more!
> 
> **disclaimer - I have never been to any disney theme park ever so this is 100% inaccurate regarding the layout, most of the restaurants, the attitudes of the staff and opinions of the company... etc** 
> 
> *also my spanish is very very limited! it is only one sentence but if i've made any errors _please_ let me know!!*

"I swear to god, mullet, I'll shove _you_ in a--"

"Guys, enough," Shiro groaned. Lance rounded on him, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith's smug face.

"But _Shiro_ \--"

"I do not want to hear it, Lance. Not again. Get to work."

Keith mumbled something under his breath and Lance shot him a glare but nevertheless did as he was told, pulling on his cap and heading over to the counter.

Voltron sat comfortably in the middle of Tomorrowland, within a bricked square shared with all the other futuristic themed cafes, stalls and restaurants. Although the park officially opened at nine, a few of the early guests who paid extra for their family to get a head start had began to cross through the pavilion. The restaurants didn't start to fill until about lunchtime, sometimes a little earlier, so Lance wasn't too focused on his work.

Keith settled into the space next to him, punching his details into the register. Lance scowled, keeping his vision straight ahead. He and Keith had been rivals ever since Lance had been hired and made a joke about Keith's hair on his first day. Everyone seemed to have found it rather amusing, except Keith himself, whose nasty temper had made it's first appearance. Both of them had been stuck cleaning all night.

"It's almost nine," Keith said. Lance heard him tap his foot absently against the floor. "What will it be today?"

To cope with this new 'tension in the workplace' as Allura had very deftly put it, Shiro had proposed that everyone - though it was aimed at Keith and Lance - should participate in small competitions throughout the day to 'let off steam' and 'make things more interesting'. Over time, everyone else had given up - Shiro certainly didn't keep points for them anymore - leaving only Keith and Lance left. Lance refused to back out now; besides, Shiro was right, it made things _way_ more interesting.

"Most people with Mickey ears?" Lance slid his eyes over to Keith as he suggested it. Keith seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding,

"Sure."

Lance smirked and turned his attention to the door as the first customer entered. No ears unfortunately but she did have a dazzling smile. Lance waved her over before Keith could even blink, taking her order and throwing in one of his pickup lines as she paid. The woman blushed high on her cheekbones, sheepishly admitting she had a very pretty girlfriend waiting for her outside. Lance laughed with her, asking her about her day and her girlfriend - Lisa - before receiving her order from Hunk and handing it to her.

"Have an amazing day, Lisa's a lucky gal!"

The woman smiled, thanking him and leaving through the door.

"How do you do that?" 

"What?" Lance glanced back over to Keith who was staring at him in incredulity.

"Just talk to people like that and recover so quickly?" Lance smirked,

"Why? Having boy trouble Keith?"

Keith flushed, narrowing his eyes.

" _No_ , I just-- oh, hi can I take your order?" Lance noticed a family hovering in front of them. Three of them had Mickey ears on. Drat.

As they nodded and made an order Lance observed how Keith smiled and laughed along to something one of the children said. He was so different when he served other people. Or maybe it was _Lance_ who he was different to. The thought made him turn away, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Hunk appeared once more with the larger order and Keith chatted away to the family as he passed each meal out. As they went and took their seats, he turned to Lance, flashing a grin and adding three tally marks to his notepad under the counter. Lance scoffed and pulled his cap further over his face. It was going to be a long day.

-

Rush hour had commenced. Lance had served fifty two people in Mickey hats alone. He babbled on in rushed Spanish to an older couple as he handed them their orders.

"Aqui tienes, que tengas un buen día," he called, glancing up to take the next order. "Hi!"

"Hey, can I get a mac 'n' cheese hot dog please," a guy about his age asked, glancing nervously from his hands, to the counter and back to Lance.

"Sure thing!" Lance smiled, "They're pretty popular so it'll be out in no time."

"Great," the boy smiled briefly. He paid Lance what was due and immediately clasped his hands. Lance spotted a badge pinned to his backpack strap. _Ah, a fellow bisexual._

"I like your badge," he said, nodding to it. The boy froze in his fidgeting. Lance laughed, "High five, man, I've got one on my bag in the back room."

"Oh, you do? That's cool." The boy awkwardly high fived him across the counter. Then, suddenly,

"Jordan!" A woman stalked her way to the front of the queue. Her blonde hair matched that of Lance’s customer. "What are you doing?"

"Um... getting food?" Lance didn't miss the way he shifted his right shoulder out of sight, hiding the pin badge. Lance frowned. Luckily, Hunk came just in time with Jordan's order.

"Here is your order sir!" Lance raised his voice a little, catching who he assumed was Jordan's mother's attention. He locked eyes with Jordan. "If you need anything come straight back and we can surely get it sorted, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Jordan scanned his name tag, "Lance."

"Anytime, enjoy your day!" The mother sent him a quick smile before she turned and Lance nodded once more at Jordan who seemed to catch his message and nodded back. Good, Lance wouldn't tolerate any hate here at Disney world. He did what he could.

Soon enough, Pidge and Allura swapped in and he and Keith got their lunch break. Lance flopped onto the bench and dragged his bag out from under it. He smiled softly and placed a fond finger briefly on the badge adorning his strap. Keith wasn’t far behind him though Lance couldn’t help but notice he looked rather disgruntled.

“Are you alright?”

Keith seemed to jerk out of his irritated daze. He sat down on the bench, beside Lance.

“Yeah, fine,” he replied. Lance eyed him curiously. Keith sighed, “I have a new challenge.”

“Oh?” Lance grinned widely, tucking into the sub Hunk had prepared for him earlier that day. “Do tell.”

“Why didn’t you get that guy Jordan’s number or something?” The question caught Lance off guard and he quickly swallowed his mouthful.

“Excuse me? What does this have to do with anything?”

“Hear me out,” Keith explained, “I’m getting to it. So, why not? Was he not your type?”

“I don’t know,” Lance admitted. He considered the question carefully, “He’s super cute - don’t get me wrong - but I think I prefer darker haired guys? Plus, I don’t really want to have to hide my relationship from anyone. He obviously still had to come out to some people and as much as I’d totally be there for him as a friend if he asked, I don’t think I’d want that in a relationship if that makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Keith was very still. Lance nudged his leg with his own.

“So, what’s the proposition?”

“Right. You aren’t seeing anyone, are you?” Lance blanched at this,

“These are kind of personal, I don’t--”

“So, no?” Keith’s eyes were intensely focused and Lance looked at his feet momentarily.

“Nope.” Keith leant away, eyes gleaming as if he were about to reveal the invention of the century.

“ _Numbers_ ,” he whispered. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Phone numbers. Whoever gets a phone number off somebody first wins.” Keith was beaming. He thought he was so smart, Lance thought. It was _adorable_.

“What do we win?” Lance couldn’t deny he was a little intrigued.

“Whatever. Or we can just say the loser has to clean the toilets.”

Lance wrinkled his nose at that.

“Okay, how about the winner chooses something food wise in this park and the loser has to pay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith agreed. They shook hands and returned to their sandwiches.

Pidge came through the door meaning Lance had to start up again so Allura wouldn’t be so overcrowded. Sometimes, if they had an overwhelming footfall, Shiro would step up and help them but today wasn’t that day; Lance had to get back to the counter.

“Oh, Keith? One small thing you missed,” Lance gestured to his bag. “Razzle dazzle!”

He left Keith looking confused but knew Pidge was bound to point it out. Whilst Keith would probably only be sweet talking men this evening, Lance basically had his pick of the bunch. It was showtime.

-

“I’m no photographer, evidently, but I can picture you and me together,” Lance winked, “Can I get a phone number?”

“Oh, no, sorry,” the man laughed, “I’m currently trying to woo someone else.”

“No worries, good luck!” Lance grinned. When the man’s back was turned, his face dropped.

Another gorgeous man, _gone_. No phone number in sight. And he’d had _tattoos_.

“That was just embarrassing,” Keith stated, a hand covering his face to hide his amusement. "I mean that was _tragic_."

Lance groaned, his head drooping onto the counter top. It was six in the evening and people were starting to pack up and go home. The only people left in Voltron were a young dad and his crying baby - who thankfully was fast asleep now. Lance winced at the thought of bringing a baby here. _Yikes_.

“You can laugh at me all you want, mullet, but at least I’ve been trying! Unlike _you_.”

“I’m waiting for a good moment,” Keith replied indignantly. The door opened and his face significantly brightened. “And here he is. Hi, welcome to Voltron, can I take your order?”

Lance’s head whipped in the direction of the door to see a tall, lanky man approach the counter. He had curly brown hair, pale skin and glasses and he walked with confidence albeit a small bounce to his step. His eyes were blue and, hell, he even had a pride badge on his jumper. If this went well Lance was doomed. One, he would lose the challenge and two, Keith might get a cute boyfriend out of it.

As the pair talked and Keith sent away the order, Lance was torn between staring and looking away. He didn’t necessarily want to intrude but there was something about the way Keith looked at his customer that made his blood boil. As the conversation continued, Lance’s eyes flickered every which way, trying to catch pieces of the conversation. 

“Hello?” His eyes snapped to a woman standing in front of him. She had brown eyes and her dark locs framed her face amazingly. But, for some reason, Lance didn’t even consider trying to get her number. He made casual conversation with her, taking her order and smiling as she said good bye.

Then his eyes traitorously wandered back to Keith who was still in deep conversation with the guy from earlier. Lance’s brain short circuited when he saw Keith’s hair had been quickly tied up in a messy bun. Lance hated that his first thought was _damnnn_ but he really did look good. Something clicked in Lance’s head and heart. Oh _shit_.

Ever the one to think things through, Lance slid up beside Keith, the conversation he’d been having coming to an abrupt stop.

“I’m sorry, but my colleague and I have a meeting in the back room. Your sandwich is going to get cold by the way and we don’t want that! Have a good day!”

Without further ado, he hauled Keith by the arm through the staff door and out the back entrance. It was cold in comparison to the kitchen and it snapped him from his impulse and he immediately dropped Keith’s arm. This was worse. This was _definitely_ worse.

“What the hell?” Keith was staring at him with shock, but his voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“I… um, shit I’m sorry-- I don’t,” Lance took breath, “You were about to get that guy’s number and I totally blew it for you.”

Keith just looked more confused at his statement.

“Is it because you didn’t want to lose?”

Lance stared at him. He should go along with it. _Of course! I just dragged you out here to make fun of you!_ Because that would be easier. Nothing should be this hard.

He shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t that.”

“Then what?” Keith tilted his head slightly.

“I think I got jealous?”

A beat.

“You _think_?” Keith’s face burst into a smile. Lance furrowed his brows in puzzlement.

“Well, I don’t know, Keith, this is all sort of coming out of nowhere--”

“What is?” Keith had stopped laughing. “What, Lance?”

“You just look really good in a ponytail and I--mmph!”

Keith leant forward and kissed him quickly. Keith kissed him like it was nothing. Lance stared.

“I-- you-- but… what? When did you--”

“Pretty much the day you walked in. That’s when,” Keith tapped his foot against the cobbles. “You’re kind of hard to miss.”

“Huh…” Lance thought this over. “And that guy? Would you have got his number?”

Keith barked out another laugh.

“He was in on it! As soon as that woman walked in and you said nothing remotely flirtatious I thought maybe I had a chance. I spilled on the spot. He said he’d chat with me as long as it took. Obviously, not very long.” Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance’s face was on fire. “He said he had someone like you back home anyway. I said he should go for it. He suggested the hair change too.”

“Wow okay then, I like him.” Lance patted down his jeans, as he searched for something to say. It came out quiet, “Can we kiss again?”

“Can I take you out for dinner?” Keith challenged.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Lance peered at him, taking Keith's hand casually in his own.

“Does that mean I win? You’re buying me food after all.” Keith laughed at that, sliding a hand around Lance’s waist.

"Sure, loverboy, you win."

**Author's Note:**

> keith dropped so many sandwiches when lance was talking to jordan. shiro was so upset.  
> he forgave them for making out during company time tho ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! kudos is much appreciated <3


End file.
